Mother's Day
by LadyTeeTee
Summary: Sunday morning and Law wants to show his wife just how much he loves her, but they get interrupted! Rated M for a reason.


_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! This is an old updated lawXperona Mother's Day fanfic I've decided repost! I hope people like it!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own One Piece or it characters._

* * *

It was Mother's Day and their three-year-old daughter, Lami, was still sleeping. (It was 6 in the morning.)

Law watched his wife fuss over applications for the new amount of kids joining her father's Dojo, as he ate his bacon and eggs. She had gotten calls about a few rich kids wanting to join last minute, so now she had to find a place for these kids and hope her father, Mihawk, and brother, Zoro, wouldn't tell them to leave if they weren't 'worthy' of the way of the sword. Law's eyes slowly started to close as his body begged for sleep, for his daughter had kept him up all night, excited that her mommy would be able to open her present the next day.

Perona, noticing this, decided to observe the sleepy man, who was threatening to fall into his breakfast. Her husband was incredibly cute, she thought so when he was excited about an interesting surgery or even when he was irritated but Perona thought he was the cutest when he was half asleep. With his droopy eyes closed, his hair a mess and his head nodding as he dozed off.

Law had decided to forgo a shirt, wearing a simple pair of yellow flannel pajama bottoms that lovely morning. Perona blushed as her eyes trailed down his broad shoulders, chiseled chest, defined abs to his happy trail. She traced the many tattoos that littered his body as she felt her body warm, fantasizing about the many times she had raked her nails across his back and down his chest, when she had ran her hands through his untamed hair and all the times he'd given her an amazing release.

Perona sighed loudly snapping Law out of his almost nap. He openly stared at her as she stretched trying to rid the hot images from her mind. Her silky nightgown that barely passed mid-thigh and her fluffy pink rob, also short, rose, showing off more of her pale skin. Law watched her large dark eyes closed shut, her plump lips pursed and her long, curly pink hair fall down her back. He imagines kissing and nipping at her neck, messaging her milky breasts, caressing her lovely legs and groping her shapely buttocks. They hadn't had sex in a while, the last time was when Zoro had taken Lami to a kendo match for about four hours. They had sex for maybe 20 minutes, the rest of the time was spent sleeping. Law was busy at work and Perona busy with their daughter and her job at her father's dojo so they didn't really get a lot of time to themselves.

Realizing that he was now horny, he sighed as well. They made eye contact as silence surrounded them.

"So, how long do ya think we have till she wakes up?" Law asked a little hastily, obviously talking about their daughter. Perona's eyes darkened with lust as she understood why he asked.

"Enough."

And that was what broke the camel's back. Law's chair scraped across the linoleum as he stalked towards his wife, pushing her up against wall, kissing her as if his life depended on it. Their tongues battled for dominance, sliding against each other as Perona moaned into his mouth and hummed in satisfaction as he shoved his leg between her own.

Law's hands stroked her thighs, his left sliding up her nighty, going for her ass. He would have continued if they hadn't heard the click of a door opening in the hallway and a squeal of a three year old! Perona shoved Law away as fast as she could and fixed her clothes, tying her rob closed as Law almost panicked, looking down at erection, he all but threw himself into a chair and crossed his legs! They were ready just in time for Lami to run into the kitchen/dining room and jump towards her mama!

"Happy Muver's day Mama!"

"Awe! Thank you my cute little bear cub!" Perona responded squeezing her little girl. Lami then wiggled her way out of her mother's arms to tell her to wait in the kitchen while she went to get her present.

Law smiled warmly as he watched his beautiful baby girl interact with his beautiful wife. She was in her little polar bear onesie, her bright blue eyes shone with excitement and her plum colored, curly hair flew behind her as she ran to the living room to find Perona's gift. She stopped short of her journey and turned to her father. "Good mornin Daddy!"

Law waved and she continued her way into the other room.

Law released a loud sigh. "And ya said we had enough time. . ." Pouting towards his pretty little wife, Perona glared at her adorable husband. "It's not my fault she woke up early!" She harshly whispered!

Law let out yet another sigh and placed his chin on his palm, closing his eyes. "Ah well. Guess we'll have to try to convince Zoro to watch her later." Law said smirking, thinking of what excuse to use for Zoro to watch the three year old. Perona smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind and kissing his stubbly jaw.

"I love you!" She squealed, Law winced at the high pitch but smiled none the less. "Love ya too."

"LAMI LOVES BOPH OF YOU!" Their daughter screamed, shocking the parents into looking at her! Lami stood in the archway of the kitchen, with a large smile and a terribly wrapped present in her tiny hands. Law chuckled as Perona laughed her odd laugh and Lami giggled.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
